


Tumblr Fics

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics originally written on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Destiel. Cas and icecream. melty chocolate and caramel. Dean can't believe his eyes. (icecream porn... lol)

It was hot in the bunker; really, really, hot.

The kind of hot that made Dean want to dump a bucket of water on himself. The kind of hot that made him want to strip down and lie in a tub full of ice cubes. The kind of hot that made him wish he lived in Alaska. 

He had to settle for lying on his bed in just his boxers, bowl of ice cream in his hands, Castiel naked next to him.

Dean had three scoops of vanilla with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips, and Castiel had six scoops of chocolate covered in caramel.

When Dean was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and placed the bowl on the nightstand. He turned to Castiel, watched the man licking his spoon, the caramel dripping onto his stomach.

Dean cleared his throat and said, “You put too much on.”

"No such thing as too much," Castiel responded, wiping up the syrup with his index finger and licking it off.

Dean felt his cock twitch as he watched Castiel, and he crossed his legs to put pressure on it.

The ex-angel stuck the spoon into the ice cream, collecting a good amount of chocolate and caramel. As he brought it to his mouth, the utensil slipped from his hand, landing on his abdomen. 

He cursed as it started melting, picking up the spoon and bowl and putting it between his legs. “The cold feels weird on my heated stomach,” he stated. 

Dean swallowed and and stared at the ice cream. He felt his dick harden even more, and before he knew what he was doing, he had lowered his head and was the cream and syrup off of the man.

The sweet taste of caramel and chocolate mixed in with the salty taste of Castiel’s sweat, and he moved his hand to his crotch, gripping himself.

Dean felt Castiel slide his hand into his damp hair, gripping tightly as the hunter sucked his skin.

"We should have ice cream more often," Castiel said, voice hoarse.

Dean moaned in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Castops: Make up something short for coach!Dean/something (idk student or teacher)!Castiel

Coach Dean Winchester stood in the doorway of the exercise room, staring at its only occupant. He sighed and shook his head at the man, who was using the exercise bike.

"Cas," he said, walking over to him, "it’s time to go."

"No," the physics teacher replied, breathing heavily, "not done." He pedaled faster, staring at the space in front of him.

Dean sighed again and moved behind the dark haired man, wrapping his arms around his middle and lifting him up and off the bike. “C’mon, nerdy, you got kids’ tests to fail.”

Cas let out a growl and crossed his arms as Dean carried him into the gym. The coach dropped him next to the exit and patted his ass. Cas turned around and gave him a look that said “I will kill you”.

Dean laughed and took in the man’s outfit; he was wearing black shorts that were a little too tight on him and a sleeveless green shirt. 

"You’re sweaty," he stated, smirking.

"You’re a baseball geek," Cas retorted. 

"I may be a geek, but I hit a homerun with you," Dean responded.

Cas furrowed his brow. “I don’t u-“

Dean cut him off by pulling the teacher to him and kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Castops: Uh since tomorrow is Halloween how about Garth and Benny choosing what pumpkins to carve and one wants a small pumpkin while the other wants a big one

Garth tapped the door to his apartment with his foot, nearly shaking with excitement. He looked down at the large pumpkin in his hands and couldn’t help the big grin that appeared on his face.

The door opened and he looked up at the incredibly handsome man standing in the doorway.

"What is that?" the man said, his sexy southern accent sending shivers down Garth’s spine.

"A very big pumpkin," Garth responded happily. He moved past Benny into their home, placing the orange object onto their kitchen table. 

"I can see that," Benny said, staring at his boyfriend with his arms crossed. "Why is it here?"

"Duh, so we can carve it," Garth grabbed the biggest knife out of the knife block. "I was thinking we could try making a puppy face."

"Garth, sweetheart," Benny said shaking his head, "that pumpkin is way too big. Why don’t we use the one I brought home?" He gestured to the smaller pumpkin that was next to Garth’s on the table.

Garth’s smile dropped when he saw it. It was significantly smaller than his. If his pumpkin was an elephant, Benny’s would be raccoon. 

"That’s too small," Garth pointed out, "we can’t put that in the hallway."

"I like it," Benny responded. "I think it’s cute."

Garth put the knife down and walked up to the taller man, wrapping him up in a hug and looking up at him. He pouted and said, “Please Benny?”

Benny sighed and kissed Garth’s forehead. “How about we carve them both?”

Garth nodded happily and hugged him tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Castops: Jo and Anna cuddling while watching a scary movie!! One of them is scared and the other comforts them, but can't help it and laugh whenever they jump and the stupid pop ups!!

"I’m not scared," Jo said, staring at the remote in her hands.

Anna snorted. “Liar. You’ve screamed twice already.”

The blonde glared at her girlfriend and thrust the remote at her. “It’s the jump scares, they piss me off.”

"Most things piss you off," Anna pointed out. Jo crossed her arms and huffed. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed the younger girl, pulling the blonde towards her and encircling her. 

Jo sighed happily and went plaint in the redhead’s arms. Anna ran her fingers through her lover’s hair.

"Can I unpause it know?" she whispered.

"Mmm," Jo responded, rubbing her head against Anna.

The older girl pressed the “play” button on the remote and kissed the top of Jo’s head.

They watched the movie in silence for a little while, but after a couple a minutes, Jo’s breathing became audible, and Anna bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

The character on screen was suddenly puled through a closed window, the sound of the glass shattering loud in Anna’s ears.

Jo screeched and covered her eyes, and Anna burst out laughing. She pushed Jo off her, holding her stomach as she doubled over in laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Jo yelled, slamming her fists on the couch. She stood up and said , "I am going to bed." She took a few steps away, Anna’s laughter fading. She stopped and stared in the dark hallway.

"Scared?" the older girl asked, chuckling.

"No," Jo stated firmly. She muttered a curse and stomped back to the couch, plopping down at the other end.

"Want me to rewind?" Anna asked condescendingly. 

"Don’t care," the blonde girl snapped.

"Love you too," the redhead responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic for this:http://skyeviking.tumblr.com/post/76077196479/ballet-class-au-part-1-part-2-jo-joins-a-ballet

To Jo, her plan was simple; join the ballet class, get in Dean Winchester’s pants. 

She didn’t even consider the idea that there could be another step in her plan. It didn’t even occur to her to think she was being impulsive or ridiculous. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for her, her roommates were there to set her straight, or at least try to.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tracey Bell said to her from across their scratched kitchen table. Next to Tracey, Kevin Tran, Jo’s other roommate and Tracey’s boyfriend, had his head buried in his hand..

"What?" Jo asked innocently, chewing on a wildberry poptart. "It’s a great idea. He won’t resist me in tights." 

"Jo," Tracey said, rubbing her forehead, "this is psychotic. It’s stalker-ish and pretty creepy. And what if he’s with someone?"

"Kevin said he doesn’t have girlfriend," Jo replied matter-of-factly. "Right, Kev?"

"Uh-huh," Kevin said, looking up. "Dean has no girlfriend. Also, you missed the deadline to register." He smiled smugly."No dancing for you."

Jo grinned. “I registered last week.” The smile immediately fell from Kevin’s face. “We’ll be classmates tomorrow.”

"Where did you even get the money for it?" Tracey asked suspiciously. 

"I convinced my mom to give it to me. She did ballet as a kid and now she thinks we can bond over that or some shit."

"You need be nicer to your mom," Kevin said, sighing.

"No," Jo responded simply.

——————————————-

Jo walked into the classroom at the dance studio, looking around the room. 

She saw Kevin sitting on the floor near the wall, talking to skinny man with floppy hair. She waved to him when he glanced at her.

Her eyes fell on Dean Winchester, who was stretching his leg on the in front of the mirror. He turned slightly and saw her staring at him, and smiled and gave her a short wave. Jo blushed and grinned back at him.

She had a crush on the man from the moment they met six months ago, when she first moved in across the hall. Kevin and Tracey could afford the rent for only a few months, and the both them only had part time jobs since they were still in college.

Jo was a full time bartender and needed a place to live after her and her boyfriend Victor broke up. She didn’t want to start dating again so soon after getting dumped, but Dean was so good looking and funny she couldn’t help her attraction.

She sighed happily as she stared at the man’s ass, thinking about all the things she wanted him to do her when she harshly pushed out of the doorway.

"Hey!" she called out as she stumbled, "What the hell?" She looked at the person who had pushed her and her jaw dropped. The hottest girl Jo had ever seen, wearing an insanely tight black shirt and pale pink sweatpants, stood where she had been standing a few second ago. The girl had gorgeous red hair that was tied up on top of her head.

”Sorry,” the girl said, not sounding like she meant. “Don’t stand in people’s way and that probably won’t happen.”

"Have you heard of the new phrase ‘excuse me’?" Jo said snidely. 

The girl made a disgusted face at Jo and walked past her, toward Dean. Jo watched the girl’s backside intently.

New part of the plan, Jo thought. Get that girl in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic. The story is Dean is the assistant football coach at a high school and Castiel is a pro baseball player. (Jo is Dean’s godsister)

Despite the sun shining down, it was fucking cold.

The late September air caused Dean Winchester to shiver slightly and rub his hands together. He had left his jacket in the head coach’s office, which was locked, but he couldn’t go in and get it. The head coach, Bobby Singer, was out sick and Dean couldn’t leave these immature brats alone for a second.

"Stop looking at the girls," he called out to Jo and Ash, who were staring at the cheerleaders on the bleachers. Like he cared if they got embarrassed. "All of you, do the play again."

A few of the players groaned. They had already done it 17 times. “Dean,” Jo said, “I don’t th-,” Dean cut her off.

"Coach," he said sternly, crossing his arms.

Jo sighed. “Coach Dean, I don’t think we need to do it again.”

"Yeah," Garth said from the bench. "I think they did it fine."

Dean shook his head. “Fine is not good enough,” he muttered. “Do it again! This time, have Ash pass it to Kevin!”

The players got into the right positions, but just before they began, Jo stood up and pointed at something in the distance, in the direction of the parking lot. She only did it for a second before crouching back down.

Dean turned and saw a familiar man walking towards the field. A big grin spread across his face as he broke into a run, not caring if any of the students saw him.

He ran to the person walking and immediately wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. “God, I missed you Cas,” he breathed, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

Castiel laughed and held him.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thought Sam had about Jo was that she was loud.

Very, very loud.

That really sucked for Sam because he was trying to read. Permanent Midnight by Jerry Stahl. In retrospect it was probably stupid to be reading a book at a bar at 10:30pm on a Friday night, but Sam no other choice.

He was having hardwood floors put into his living room, so he had to leave his apartment for a week or so. Him and his two dogs were staying over at his brother Dean’s, which was not his first choice. He couldn’t stay at his parents’ because he knew the whole time he would be fighting with his dad, or he would have to listen to his mom’s own fighting with his grandfather. His uncle Cain and aunt Colette were not a choice; the man scared him, plus he was a beekeeper, so there was always the constant threat of Sam going into anaphylactic shock. 

The four cousins Sam had, Cain and Colette’s kids, weren’t an option; Three of them lived out of state, and Gwen, the one who lived ten minutes from him, was just plain mean. He could have stayed with one of the few friends he had, but the thought of accidentally seeing Andy or Eileen or Charlie naked was enough to make him want to vomit every meal he had ever eaten. So he was stuck with Dean, which was fine, except for the fact that he had gotten engaged to his boyfriend Castiel two days ago, and they had been celebrating by having the loudest sex possible.

Which meant that he was stuck at The Roudhouse, hunched over his book and nursing a Long Island Ice Tea he didn’t really want. He had been twelve pages in when heard her voice the first time.

“What the fuck, Aaron?” Sam and the rest of the bar patrons turned toward the voice, which was basically a scream. 

Sitting at one of the tables was a pretty, and very angry looking, blond woman. She was staring down at a man who was on the floor on one knee, holding a small black box that Sam assumed held an engagment ring.

“W-w-well I-I thought,” the man, Aaron, Sam guessed, was stuttering below her, “y-y-y-y-you said that you m-m-m-might… I just thought…” He trailed off and stood up on shaking legs. He said something to her in a voice too low for Sam to hear.

“Jesus fuck!” the woman responded. “I said I might one day in the future want to get married. Fucking hell. And why the hell are you giving me a diamond? I told you I hate that shit.” Aaron muttered something in reply, and she said, “Well clearly those other chicks are crazy. When I say something I fucking mean it.”

By this point the bartenders, a guy about Sam’s age with a mullet and a college-aged Asian kid, had gone over to the table. “Jo, chill,” the mulleted guy said. “You're freaking everyone out, bro. Your mom is gonna kick your ass if you get her a bad review on Yelp.”

“I do not give a shit,” she shouted. The Asian kid put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She made a loud noise and grabbed Aaron by the elbow and led him out the entrance of the bar.

Sam happily returned to his book and was able to read about twenty more pages. All of a sudden the empty stool next to wasn’t empty anymore. He looked over and saw Jo sitting there, hands covering her face. Sam sighed and closed his book.

“Do you get drinks for free or can I buy you one?” 

The blond woman peeked at him through the spaces between her fingers. He watched her run hers eyes up and down his body and then put her arms down. “You lookin’ to get in my pants or are you just tryin’ to be nice?”

“Either is fine by me.” He smiled at her and a warm feeling spread through his chest when she smiled back.

“Yo, Ash,” she called out, “get your ass over here!” Sam got a good look at her then. Her bright blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and a few strands framed her pale face. Her eyes were a chestnut brown that turned hazel when the light hanging above them hit her face as she turned her head. She wasn’t wearing a speck of make up, so Sam could see the small scars on her lips and the reddish bumps of the zits dotting her forehead and cheeks.

Jo was, in Sam’s opinion, absolutely beautiful.

She ordered a vodka tonic from the mulleted man and nodded towards Sam’s book. “Do you make a habit of sitting alone in bars and reading?”

“Long story. Do you make a habit of yelling at your boyfriend in your mom’s bar?”

She smiled shyly. “Longer story. Also, ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” That was a lie.

Jo shook her head. “S’alright. He never listened. I told him I didn’t want anything for my birthday and he got me diamond earrings. I threw a shit fit.”

Sam glanced at her ears, were two small footballs dangled off her lobes. “Sportslover?”

“Understatement. My step dad calls me a ‘fanatic’.”

Sam chuckled at that, and the two of them talked for awhile after. Sam told her about his dogs, Bones and Scout, and she told him about her two Pit Bulls, Blade and Bullets. He told her about his job as a librarian and he found out she was a Phys. Ed teacher at a grade school, and how she was on a football team, hockey team, and a soccer team. Just hearing that made Sam feel tired. She told him she was camp counselor during the Summer and that her older sister was in the army, and he told her about his his brother’s engagement and his annoying parents, and before either of them knew it, it was past midnight. She had given him that smile that made his chest feel warm, and he took her hand and he drove them both to Dean’s.

The next morning, Sam woke first and watched the gentle rise and fall of Jo’s chest as she slept and listened to her light snores for a few minutes. He quietly grabbed his phone off his bedside table and googled “soccer rings”.


End file.
